Sweet child of mine
by Saiyachick
Summary: KAWAII A father daughter fic. OOC. Vegeta and his Saiyan no Hime Bura. How things went at her different ages..daddy's little girl.


Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

Summary: Father and daughter fic.

**_Sweet child of mine_**

**__**

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

She's got a smile that it seems to me  
Reminds me of childhood memories  
Where everything  
Was as fresh as the bright blue sky  
Now and then when I see her face  
She takes me away to that  
special place  
And if I stared too long  
I'd probably break down and cry  
♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

It was a warm night out. In the hospital of West City, the wails of a new child were heard…the child of a new legacy. The Saiyan no hime was born into the world with her family surrounding. Everyone gathered, but the Saiyan no ouji stood back in the shadows until everyone else left. 

He walked up to the nursery window and stared into the window upon the Saiyan child. The child had strands of blue hair and the eyes of her mother…and a small blue tail. Vegeta smiled within, and gazed upon his newborn girl. His pride…his joy. He wasn't there to witness Trunk's birth, and didn't really care back then, but he cared now…

"You…you are the child of the future, my girl…daddy's little girl," Vegeta spoke. Just then a nurse came up to Vegeta and tapped him. "Mr. Vegeta, your wife wanted me to ask you what to name your child."

Vegeta was taken aback a bit but nodded. He looked at the little girl who was sleeping peacefully and knew what to name her. "I shall name her Bura, after her ancestors in Vegetasei."

"Bura? Ok thank you," the nurse squeaked and walked away.

His eyes didn't leave the baby…it was too hard. Suddenly, the baby's eyes opened and she blinked a bit. Another wail was heard and a nurse rushed in. Vegeta held his hand to the glass softly and looked at his princess. The nurse looked at Vegeta strangely then looked upon the baby. She then walked out of the room, child in hand, and towards Vegeta.

"This you child?" she asked. He nodded and held his arms out. The nurse handed the gentle girl into the father's arms, and Bura stopped crying. The king gazed upon his baby. "She brings peace…serenity…"

"My childhood innocence was killed so easily by my father's death and my planets…no more…your childhood dreams shall remain protected…your daddy's little girl, and I wont let anything happen to you."

Vegeta closed his eyes and Bura did the same. He thought of the ocean and the sea, and his mind became clear as day. As he opened his eyes, Bura opened hers. "She knows what I'm seeing…that's why she is calm."

Bura smiled and her small blue tail curled around Vegeta's finger. He looked at the tail and at his child. "A half bred yes, a warrior no. You will not fight little one."

Vegeta walked down the halls and into Bulma's room. She just lay there sleeping, and Trunks was sitting in a chair. "Father?"

"Your sister."

Trunks saw the Saiyan girl and held out his arms. Vegeta handed the girl to his son and sat down. "Does she have a name-"

"Bura. The little girl named after he ancient decedents."

"Looks exactly like mother."

"Very much."

Trunks held her close for a few moments and sat with his father. Soon he departure and gave Bura back to the rightful owner. "Daddy's little girl, to have and to hold, the pride of my life…"

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥  
Sweet child o' mine  
Sweet love of mine  
♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ "Dawdy, come plawy with me," said the two-year-old Saiyan girl. She was dressed in a blue dress and waddled over to her father. He snorted, but inside he grinned whole heartily.

"Not now Bura my child," Vegeta spoke.

"Why?"

"Meditation time," he replied softly. Bura stood there and then stared at her father some more. She then mimicked his position, and sat cross-legged and closed her eyes. "What are you doing child?"

"If dawdy cawn't plawy with me, I'll plawy with dawdy," Bura said and kept her silence. Vegeta nodded then thought of the ocean once more. Whenever his little girl was around him, he imagined the most peaceful things.

"What do you see my hime?" he asked.

"Water," she spoke, "pweace."

"Just as she was a baby," Vegeta spoke to himself, "I see what she sees."

"You see water?" she asked in a naïve tone. Vegeta nodded, "Yes child, I see the ocean. Calmness."

"Why do we see the same twings?" Bura asked while staring at her father with her blue orbs.

"We have a bond, I made a vow to you, and the bond of father and daughter is still alive."

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥  
She's got eyes of the bluest skies  
As if they thought of rain  
I hate to look into those eyes  
And see an ounce of pain  
Her hair reminds me  
of a warm safe place  
Where as a child I'd hide  
And pray for the thunder  
And the rain  
To quietly pass me by  
♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

It was a nice warm day and a special one in fact. A six-year-old Bura was cheering for her father. "Go papa!"

Vegeta looked up and saw his little girl cheering. He stared deeply into her azure eyes and nodded which said it all. She knew her father would protect her and win all the battles he faced. Bura closed her eyes, and Vegeta did the same.

The ocean appeared once more. The sky blue horizon, the calm aqua ocean…it all seemed so familiar. Vegeta then opened his eyes. He smirked. The ocean was the hair of Bura, and the sky was her lovely eyes.

"Go get em' papa!" she squealed.

~*~

The tournament was over, and Vegeta came as the second place winner after letting Hercule win. He sighed and sat down on the couch. Bulma walked in while holding Bura and sat down next to her mate.

"Your so strong papa!" Bura exclaimed, "I wanna be a fighter!"

"No."

Bura and Bulma stared at Vegeta. His mate scowled. "And why not?"

"The day she was born I swore to myself she would never be a warrior. Her childhood innocence must remain pure…I don't want her going through pain."

"But I don't go through pain papa," Bura said. "If I feel sad, I close my eyes and see the ocean…remember?"

"Yes child, I do. Yet you will not fight till you are of age," Vegeta warned, "Till then, you watch me train and meditate with me more often."

"Yes sir!" Bura giggled and saluted her father.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥  
Sweet child o' mine  
Sweet love of mine  
♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

It was graduation and Bura was going off to college. She never did learn how to be a warrior, but a smart young lady. She hugged all her friends and family and finally stared at her father. Bura walked over to him and both walked off.

"I'm going to miss you papa," she said softly. "Your Saiyan no hime is leaving."

"Yes child, sweet child of mine, you shall leave and return one day. Just remember if there is a boy, I swear I'll hurt him!" Vegeta threatened…but with love. "I remember when you were just a baby."

"All I remember was the ocean…" she trailed off.

"Yes, you see Bura, me and you have a bond of father and daughter. When you were a baby you cried and the first time I held you in my arms you stopped. I closed my eyes and you mimicked me. I thought of the calm aqua ocean and the blue horizon. You gave me peace child, that's why when you are sad and you close your eyes, you see the ocean as I do."

"Oh father I'm going to miss you."

"As I too child…as I too."

Bura walked off into her capsule airplane and drove off. Vegeta stared up at the sky and from the moment he knew he was missing something. "What am I going to do now? Where does our bond go now? Where do we go now sweet child of mine?"

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥  
Where do we go  
Where do we go now  
Where do we go  
Sweet child o' mine

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥**__**

~*~Yes, yes, I know it sucked badly. I just had to write it cause I like this song and it is way OOC. Sorry for tainting Vegeta sensei's personality~*~


End file.
